


【海贼王乙女】癖好②

by Lilia00



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia00/pseuds/Lilia00
Kudos: 10





	【海贼王乙女】癖好②

艾斯/米霍克

艾斯

你本是大家族的小姐，可惜一朝落魄，被送去学习如何成为新贵族的奴隶。如果不是遇见艾斯，你大概会在被迫接客的第一夜就选择玉石俱焚。

大概是刻在你骨血的贵族矜持，所以即使是与爱人承欢时，也会下意识克制自己。但是该死的，你骑身在艾斯下腹时，绮丽绯红的双颊配上一副欲语还休的潋眸，一脸无措的娇呵命令爱人闭上眼睛，

“不许看，哈……不许顶啊……”

原本还算装腔作势的假面只是因为艾斯轻轻的动作就支离破碎。你懊恼的伸手去拧艾斯的胸口，但是换来的却是你们结合处更过分的抽送声。

你承受不住自己内心的羞耻，身下爱人流连的摩挲你的腰肢，你觉得自己难以容纳这个属于爱人的炙热，坐立的姿势让艾斯轻轻松松就可以顶到最深处。

“嗯？不是你说今天会给我奖励吗？”

艾斯委屈的亲吻你脐线，发泄的咬住你细嫩的皮肤。前段时间你和艾斯在做的时候没有注意分寸，每次结束你身上都会有几处青痕，这简直让恨不得把你捧在心里的艾斯很受打击。

但是艾斯就是喜欢看你露出的爱欲，如果只是轻轻的刮蹭你肉壁，你会痒的偷偷提腰去附和他，如果艾斯还是抱着欺负你的心态，用不了几下就会有更多温热的液体从你们的结合处溢出来，你就会委屈的去求他，

“艾斯你混蛋唔……”

有些气急败坏的控诉里夹杂着颤抖的呼吸，但是艾斯永远都不会让你把话说完，猛然的深入会把你的委屈全部撞的消散，少年的腰腹，纹理分明的附着着肌肉，还没有经历时间的成熟，却是最有活力的。

艾斯会压住你的盆骨，不讲究技术的蛮横冲撞，船室里的板床不是很大，你就像个娃娃一样被喜爱的主人摆弄出各种姿势，少年的性事总是充满好奇，艾斯非常乐钟和你解锁新姿势。

就比如把你横空的抱起来，坏心的只是拖住你的臀瓣去含住自己叫嚣的炙热，因为你会惊叫着去环住自己的脖子，努力用双腿缠住自己。你的穴口吐出更多的白沫，子宫口被刺穿的酸麻，让你只能抱着艾斯求饶。

“啊啊啊艾斯，啊嗯，哈肚子好麻，艾斯……”

你下面被撞的根本来不及合起来就有会被深深一记顶的瑟缩，小腹坠坠的酥麻勾扯着你的心室，快感下的你觉得刺激的心脏要停跳，带着三分气恼七分赌气，你头脑发热的去咬住了艾斯胸口处的乳豆，

“宠了这么久，总要让我吃点甜点吧。”

艾斯察觉到你的不满，胸口传来的细微的痛感让二番队队长敛下睫毛，

“你真是可爱的要命……”

休息室里放大的水渍声有规律的啪啪响着，你哑着嗓子肆意被艾斯抱着，每伴随着一次翻涌着的酸涩，你的穴口就会吐出更多的淫靡的白浊嘀嗒到毛毡毯上，不用低头你就能想到艾斯的那里在每次抽出来时会带出多少液沫。

艾斯最热衷的绝对是霸道的在你身上宣誓主权，带着少年人的莽撞，青涩的爱与欲望交织下，他最喜爱将你缠住，一起共赴欢愉。

“要好好的训练你才可以，体力这么差在大海会有危险的。”

艾斯任劳任怨的帮你清洗身体，搂住你无力的腰窝，漫不经心的提建议去帮你强身健体。

“……”

你不可置信的瞪着眼睛，自己爱人说出这样无赖的话让你恨的牙痒痒。但是害怕艾斯以为你还有力气和他纠缠，再欺负你一次。你也只有敢怒不敢言的用头去撞艾斯的下巴，当然最后还是艾斯无奈的哄着泪眼婆娑的你，并且附赠一大堆床下条件，才让你心有不甘的抱着他入睡。

“晚安，笨蛋。”

黑夜相拥的你们都是彼此最美的星星。

——女朋友情动的样子，会让人更像欺负。

米霍克

你作为米霍克的伴侣多年对自己老公的评价就三个字，冰块脸。你们住在克拉依卡那岛的时候，米霍克一天的行程非常没意思，练剑早餐看报纸下午茶练剑，天天循环往复。

如果不是因为你的脾气不好，你觉得米霍克恐怕一天都不会主动跟你说句闲话。

要说米霍克喜欢你什么，你其实也说不清楚，但是有一件事经过你多年死皮赖脸的磨练，你发誓他绝对喜欢。

“米霍克～你真是太大了，人家胸都麻啦～”

你跪坐在米霍克的双腿间，双手托着自己乳肉去夹住他挺立的小米霍克，但是饶是你不算小的乳房也无法把它完全埋起来，低头含住露出来的蘑菇头，小舌尽力的去吮啄顶端溢出的些许液体，你努力的胬起嘴巴吃进去更多。

偷偷观察米霍克的变化，虽然自己家男人还是保持着手肘撑头的动作，但是你明显发现男人一想不显露思绪的眼睛随着你更加卖力的舔弄，就像藏于冰山之下的情绪裂开了缝隙，让人可以窥探一隅。

“老公，你到底每次怎么把它放进我的身体里的嘛，看着好吓人……”

你掐着嗓子魅声魅气的勾着细音去勾引米霍克，意料之中的看到米霍克微微抿住的嘴角，深色更是深邃的盯着你，你故意去暗示米霍克回忆起你们每次欢爱的样子。

你低头又喜爱的轻吻几下圆润的顶端，便一脸可怜巴巴的抬头去跟米霍克撒娇，

“老公我先帮你弄出来一次，所以等下你不许像上次一样欺负我一下午，我明天还想出岛玩呢。”

揪住米霍克手边的袖口，你轻轻的摇晃了几下，讨巧的让他同意。

看你像个猫咪一样，满眼都是坏心眼，但是偏偏就是要向他卖乖，米霍克眯着双眼觉得手有点痒痒，在他看来，你今天大概是被他无视的不开心，所以才会跑到他身边转来转去的想吸引他的注意力，跟家里养的那只花猫一样，最喜欢软绵绵的对人撒娇。

“不用，你做过来。”

出乎意料的米霍克没有让你先帮他含，而是伸手把你拽到自己腿上，

“叫的好听点，今天就不折腾你了。”

米霍克帮你把发丝别在耳后，暗示的捏了捏你饱满的耳垂，冷漠的声音带着些别有用心的深意，米霍克看着你呆愣的神色，轻笑出声，

“这次不会嫌你聒噪。”

说起聒噪，你就生气！平时宫殿里就你们两个，你本来就是个活泼性子，怎么可能耐得住不讲话，所以往往就是你躺在米霍克的怀里叽叽喳喳的说些自己今天看到的八卦新闻，米霍克如果实在被你吵的看不下去书，就会把书放在一边，把你捉到自己嘴边，堵住你还想喋喋不休的嘴唇，霸道的搅得你舌根发麻才会放过你，然后把你搂在自己怀里，意味不明的说上一句，

“不要聒噪。”

如此这般的死亡操作，也就只有他还能活着，要不是你跟他实力差距如同大象和蚂蚁，你绝对要敲开他脑袋，凑到他耳朵边大叫一天，烦死他！

所以就算你很想反抗他，但是等他在你身体里动起来的时候，你也只能软着身子哼唧的在他耳边，

“米霍克，嗯哼……你不要一开始就这么用力，我受不了的。”

但是米霍克这位大爷却不太满意，摁着你的腰逼你一口气把自己全部吃下去，另一只手还抽空去摸你鼓鼓的小腹。你的身体里突然出现的另一处心跳从小腹里面传出来，你能感觉到自己的肉壁全部被它扯平，它太长了，哪怕你能吃得下它，但是定在你小腹的顶端，让你有种尾部都收到了挤压的紧张感。

“像刚才一样取悦我，嗯？”

米霍克转过你的脸，让你直视自己。米霍克恶劣的去咬你的脸颊，完全不在意你控诉的声音。像个河豚一样，一生气就炸开，是不能受一点委屈的主，不然肯定跟你没完。不过好在米霍克虽然不爱讲话，但是他确实是把你保护和宠爱的很好，不然你也不会养成个完全不怕他的脾气。

“很甜，我很喜欢。”

品尝过你的唇舌，米霍克似笑非笑的调整了你们的姿势，把你压在沙发上，让你双腿盘在自己身上，

“好了，下午茶时间到了。”

你第二天放弃了出岛的计划，因为前一晚的下午，等米霍克好不容易尽兴，你的锁骨，胸口，大腿内侧全是他留下的印记，而你的腿间私密处也像被凌虐的花朵一般，沾满液沫的花瓣深处还是随着你小腹下意识的抽搐推挤出更多的精液。

你后悔极了，米霍克这个老流氓，言而无信就算了，居然……居然净说些混账话。你羞怒的想到米霍克敷在你耳边低沉的嗓音轻轻的笑着跟你商量，

“学了几次还不乖，这么喜欢勾引我的话，不如时时刻刻都把它插在你的身体里吧。”

为了证实自己的诚意，米霍克还不轻不重的顶住了你的子宫口。

呸呸呸，居然为老不尊，那个坏蛋！你一把拽过被子把自己的头盖在发烧的脸上。

站在卧室门口的米霍克抱臂看着你在床上把自己滚成一个卷，然后被困死在被子里出来出不来娇憨的呼唤自己的名字。

虽然聒噪了一点，但是傻傻的有趣。米霍克慢悠悠走去解救你的时候，眼角的笑意柔软的不可思议，如果被你看到，肯定会让你得意很久了。

——虽然平常话很多，但是在床上的时候诚实的小模样，让人爱不释手。


End file.
